The Life And Times Of Bounty Hunting Braxon
(NEXT MORNING OUTSIDE OF FOSTER'S) (all the 50 soon to be constants are playing when a girl with purple hair in a ponytail tied up in a ribbon, yellowish-brown eyes, a red zipped up cape, over top a buttoned up black long sleeved school girl shirt, red skirt, and long dark brown boots appears.) Jinx: Ugh, and to think there would be a normal day. Kari: Probably just adopting an imaginary friend like many others do. Young Girl: I'm here for Kari. CC: Cream: Jinx was right. Kari: Wait, who are you? Young Girl: My name is Jade, one of your twin sisters. Kari: No, that's impossible. My only twin sisters are Emma and Mindee. So, back off. Jade: Has are father really told you about our family? Kari: No. Jade: Well, for starters we have a long history of father making enemies, in particular, one of which you know by now. Fidget: Braxon? Jade: Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, him and Braxon are not so good friends, so, this even bader guy tells him to kidnap two of his newborn daughters seven years ago. Kari: (laughes while everyone else looks angerly at her.) That's funny. Now run long. Jade: Then why don't you call and ask him? Gwen: (wonders off and her phone rings.) Look Dinah, I'm in an important crisis back with (falls through rabbit hole.) ! Kari: (using her communicator to call Redblaze IV.) Hi Daddy, listen, do I have a twin sister, no, not Mindee and Emma. Like, including me, four twin sisters. Jade: Five. Kari: Wha-wha-what? Redblaze IV: (through communicator.) It's true Kari. I've been keeping it a secret for seven years. You also have Jade and Selene. Kari: Selene? Redblaze IV: She is currently in captivity by Braxon. Kari: If that's true, he is so dead. Duncan: Has anybody seen geek-o-zoid Gwen? Mac: Do you have anything nice to say about Gwen? Duncan: In your dreams. Leshawna: But, why are you not in Braxon's care? Jade: I escaped with my life. Leshawna: But how can we trust you that may not be Jade and disguised to look like Jade making us believe that you are Jade and trap us. Jade: I promise you, I'm the real deal. Just ask the crazy one. Izzy: Huh? Who, oh, you talking about me? (AT BOTTOM OF SOME SORT OF CHAMBER) Gwen: (wakes up unconscious and tries to call someone.) I can't get through. (hears voices.) What does anyone mean the "Gwen"? (finds a small cake that has "eat me" frosted on it.) But I just ate. (eats it and her height grows luckily her clothes grow with her and then finds a key and a bottle attached to a tag that says "drink me" and then hears voices again.) If the cake made me big, maybe the drink turns me small. (drinks it and shrinks, her clothes shrink with her and sees a small door and uses the key to open it and walks out and finds out she is somewhere in the strange outdoors.) Hello? Someone's voice: That peppy Goth voice, it has to be her. Gwen: Is someone out there? (looks through bushes.) Oh my. (NEAR FOSTER'S ENTRANCE) Jade: So it's obvious Kari will join me in saving Selene. Anyone else wanna come? Mac: Just let me get my costume. Kari: Well, someone has to pilot that thing, my license got taken away by the police from that leapfrog. Cream: Oh, was that from your birthday? Owen: Well, don't look at me. Kari: Owen, glad you volunteered. Owen: WHAT? No, don't make me. Call the United Nations. Call a cab. (while Kari shows a frying pan) Call my mom. No I can't do this. I'm out. This is unethical. (gets hit with a frying pan by Kari.) Mommy. Justin: Can I come? Jade/Kari: NO! Stitch: (jumps off of Justin.) OFFICE CC: Justin: Have they no heart? Kari: Stitch, you can come too. Mac: (finished putting on his Blue Jay costume.) I'm ready. Chomper: I'm scared. But I still want to fight him. Kari: Be my guest. Cream, come with us as well. You too Powerpuff Girls. Ben: Better tag along. (walks over.) Sonic: Amy. Make sure you stay safe. For me. (kisses her in the cheek.) Goo: (looks confused then faints.) (AT GWEN'S JOURNEY) Gwen: Leshawna? White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): Well, um, no, but you can call me the White Rabbit. Well girl, you got yourself into Wonderland. Not the luxurious place in town. But it was when the White Queen was in rule. You must meet her. You'll love her. TweedleDum(Tails personality): Actually, doesn't she smell like daisies? TweedleDee(Mac personality): No, she smells like roses! Doormouse(Bridgette personality): Stop fighting. If you keep this up, they'll catch up to us. White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): Doormouse is right. We better get you out of here. Stayne(Duncan personality): (off screen) I heard them go this way. White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): Move, move, move. (gets captured in a net as Gwen, Doormouse, TweedleDee, and TweedleDum run.) Gwen: (trips off a hill with Doormouse hoping on her shoulder and Gwen keeps sliding down the hill until they wind up in a dark forest.) This is not every day you wind up in a scary place like this. Cheshire Cat(Izzy personality): No, no it's not. Gwen: Izzy? Cheshire Cat(Izzy personality): No, you can call me Cheshire or Cat or Cheshire Cat. Gwen: This is all confusing me. Doormouse(Bridgette personality): How do you come up with these strange names? Gwen: Just never mind. Cheshire Cat(Izzy personality): If you want to know more, just follow me to the hare and the hatter. (disappears with only her eyes and smile showing.) (BACK AT THE REAL WORLD ON KARI'S SPACESHIP) Owen: (steering ship.) Why me? Kari: Your of age. Cream: You shouldn't be driving if you are not of age Kari. Ben: Jade, how did you escape? Jade: You don't wanna know. Just wanna say it took a plethora of lasers. Chomper: Do you have the same powers as Kari? Jade: I might've. I never really got to figure that out. They did something to me. My DNA. Bubbles: Is that why you don't have red hair and pink eyes? Jade: Yeah. Buttercup: That's really, wow. Jade: I know. Owen: Hey Kari, are we supposed to run into a giant battleship? Kari: No, what are you…. Oh no. What have you done? (A giant big battleship appears in front of them.) Kari: (shakes Owen while pulling his Shirt.) Cloak the ship! Cloak the ship! Owen: HOW? Kari: PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON! (Owen presses blue button and ship cloaks itself.) Kari: That could've been worse than Knife's trashy room when she was 3 and 111/365 years old. Sonic: Wait, could that battleship be Braxon's? Blossom: Must be the case since we were heading for it. Mac: I don't know, Kari was freaked when she saw it. Jade: It is indeed his ship. Kari: Okay, we'll have a group drawing their fire, while Owen stays in the ship. And then, we'll have an infiltration group in the back, then we'll split into three teams. (BACK AT WONDERLAND) Red Queen(Mandy personality): WHO STOLE MY TOTS? Bill The Lizard: (slides back a few steps.) Red Queen(Mandy personality): Pedro, did you do it? Lizard: No sir, I did not steal your tots. Red Queen(Mandy personality): (walks to Bill who starts to become nervous.) Did you steal my tots? Bill: Never did in my life, okay? Red Queen(Mandy personality): (touches part of his mouth and tastes what was on it.) Is this boysenberry? Bill The Lizard: OKAY! I DID IT! BUT IT WAS THE GOOD FOOD I COULD FIND! Red Queen(Mandy personality): Whatever, off with his head. Bill The Lizard: (gets dragged away.) Wait, I have a chimney sweep schedule! Red Queen(Mandy personality): One day those chimneys will clean themselves. (sits on her throne.) Drink. (some puts a cup near her mouth and tilts it as she is drinking and leaves with the cup in their hand.) Stayne(Duncan personality): Hello gorgeous. (as the Red Queen(Mandy personality gives out her hand to kiss it.) I have just stolen the prophecy scroll from the White Rabbit. Red Queen(Mandy personality): Let me see. (Stayne(Duncan personality) gives her the scroll and she opens it to see an animation of Gwen slaying the Jabberwocky) Two can play at this game, Gweny. (AT A TEA PARTY) Gwen: (walks over to a table and a tea cup was flying at her and she ducks) What was that? March Hare(Cream personality): You are late for tea. (throws a tea pot which lands near Gwen.) Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Hello there little girl. Would you like some tea? Of course you can. Don't be silly. Have some! (As he says that he takes a tea cup over fills it puts a lot of sugar in it and pushes it to her.) Gwen: What is this- Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Well I am the Mad Hatter and this is the March Hare…(The March Hare(Cream personality) throws a tea cup at him but he ducks.) She quite looney is you know what I mean. (The March Hare(Cream personality) twitches.) (AT BRAXON'S SPACESHIP) Kari: (walking with Chomper) Once we save Selene, we should go see grandma and Professor Juniper. Chomper: Back at Barobo? Kari: (happily shakes her head no.) In the Unova region on Earth. Chomper: Then who's is this professor dude? What did he do for you? Kari: You see, Professor Juniper, she's technically one of my first friends. Chomper: Why? Kari: (looks confused.) What was more strange was when you said he instead of she. Chomper: Huh? Kari: So, Braxon seems to be aware of our presence. (AT SHIP) Owen: (rocking back and forth) I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. (AT BRAXON'S CONTROL ROOM)Ben: (walks with Jade, Mac, Stitch, Cream, and Sonic.) So, we have to find where Selene's being kept. (guards came in the room) Jade: We have company. Afsecia. (shoots out magical energy beams while Mac throws beak shrunkens destroying the guards.) Ben: Good work. Stitch and Sonic help them out. Cream and I will track down Selene. Cream: Why do I have to miss out on the butt kicking? (presses buttons which monitor as a locator along with Ben.) (AT HALLWAY) (robots appear in front of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.) Buttercup: You guys reached a one way ticket to Smashville. Blossom: (snaps her fingers.) Let's get em girls. (They all start to attack the robots.) (AT WONDERLAND) Gwen: (holds her one hand in a fist position and another one holding the hand to her heart.) This is so confusing. How did this come to happen? Mad Hatter(Trent personality): (hears galloping.) Quick hide. (Gwen gets a drink and drinks it and gets small and hides in the teapot.) Stayne(Duncan personality): (Riding on his horse.) Where's the girl? Mad Hatter(Trent personality): You're looking um, at the wrong place. Stayne(Duncan personality): Bayard! Bayard(Wilt personality): (sniffs the teapot and then winks at the Hatter(Trent personality).) Sorry, but she's not here. Stayne(Duncan personality): Very well, we'll keep looking. (leaves.) Bayard(Wilt personality): Be careful. (leaves.) Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Thank goodness he's one of us. Otherwise our heads would be decapitated. Gwen: (gets out of teapot.) Decapitated? That doesn't sound good. Mad Hatter(Trent personality): (sighs) (takes off his hat and has Gwen get on the top of it and puts it back out)We best get moving. March Hare(Cream personality): Good luck. (twitches) (A HALL WAY IN BRAXON'S SHIP) (Ben and Cream are walking in a hall way when a loud speaker turns on.) Braxon(voice): So you managed to get this far. Ben: Braxon! Never had the pleasure of meeting you face to face why don't you show your-self and we can get acquainted. Braxon(voice): You must be the great Ben 10. Oh and you brought the sorceress with you. I thought the mighty Ben 10 would do a little better with his back-up. Cream: Hey are you calling me weak! Braxon(voice): Not at all but you don't exactly strike fear into people. Look at you a little bunny not exactly frightening. Cream: Why you- Braxon(voice): Enough chatter let's test the limit of your abilities. (As he says that the floor beneath them drops down and they fall into an empty room with two plasma wall closing in.) Ben: Something tells me this isn't going to be good. Cream: You think. Ben: Cream, the geyser spell. (presses Ultimatrix and becomes ChamAlien) ChamAlien: ChamAlien! Cream: Aquata Risi Simplota. (a high pillar of water rises from where they are standing as they stay stable on top of the pillar) (THE INSIDE OF THE BOW) Braxon: Those meddling fools. (The doors breaks down but it seems that nobody broke it down) Braxon: Who's there! Kari(voice): Look down you idiot. Braxon: (He looks down to see Kari and Chomper standing below him.) Wow you guys are so short. I need to get enemies my size. Chomper: Hay! When I get older I'll be really tall you'll see! Braxon: Don't care. (He grabs Chomper's throat and picks him up.) Kari: Put him down! Braxon: Make me. Kari: (A small book pops out of her sleeve and opens.) Bretho Avagus. (Chomper starts to glow pink then in a flash turns into a older and larger T-Rex and hit Braxon with his tail but then turns back into his normal self.) Chomper: That was so co…is that a spell book? Kari: No! Chomper I think it is. Kari: No it isn't! (Braxon get's up and throws a shrunken at them and Chomper pushes them out of the way and hit's a control panel.) Oh crud. (CONTROL ROOM) (Mac throws a beak shrunken at a robot's head causing it to blow up. Sonic is running and get's hit by a robot but Stitch jumps on the robot's head and bits into it's head while a robot goes to attack Jade.) Sonic: Jade behind you! Jade: Adfishio Patientia. (As it makes contact with the robot the top part of it blows up.) Mac: Wow she has a lot of power. Sonic: Like her sister no doubt. (The room starts to turn.) Jade: Is it just me or is the ship turning? Stitch: A bamba questa ahahahaha! (He points to a screen.) Mac: What is it? (He, Jade, and Sonic walk over to see Selene sitting in a corner and the screen say Cell-34.) Sonic: Hey is that- Jade: Selene. Mac: Let's go-(He's interrupted when the ship turns to the side and they are thrown to the wall.) This could be awhile. (ON A TRAIL IN WONDERLAND) Gwen: Where are we going? Mad Hatter(Trent personality): To see the Queen. The White Queen. Gwen: Who. Mad Hatter(Trent personality): The youngest and kindest ruler of Wonderland. (hears horse stepping) Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Change of plan, go. (tosses hat) (30 MINUTES LATER) Gwen: (finds some cake and eats it and returns to normal size and begins to infiltrate and hides when she sees some card guards walking along with Stayne(Duncan personality)) If I didn't know better, that Red Queen's a nut. (puts on the hatter's hat) The sword. (grabs it and sees TweedleDum(Tails personality), TweedleDee(Mac personality), Bayard(Wilt personality) and his family locked in a cell) Don't worry. I'll break you out. (slashes the gates and frees them) (2 HOURS LATER AT THE WHITE QUEEN'S CASTLE) Gwen: This place looks so radiant. And really .… white. I'm impressed. White Queen(Kari look-a-like): (turns around) Our champion has arrived. (AT SPACE SHIP) (Cream is riding on ChamAlien's back down a upside-down hall.) ChamAlien: I wonder what happened to the ship. Cream: Me too I wonder how Owen's doing. ChamAlien: I'm sure he's fine. (KARI'S SHIP) (Owen is in a corner rocking back and forth.) Owen: I'minmyhappyplace. I'minmyhappyplace. Izzy! I see the light should I go to it? No? Ok I'll keeping rocking back and forth. (AT T (THE JAIL PART OF THE SHIP) (Mac, Jade, Sonic, and Stitch are walking on a wall perfectly.) Sonic: I love having a magic girl around you can do the impossible. Jade: I wouldn't say that. Mac: So are you thinking of staying on earth? Jade: I might. Stitch: Bawoba tongoo. Jade: What did he just say? Sonic: Kari's the only person to understand him. Mac: Great just great. (Stitch points to a cell that is empty with the number 34.) Sonic: Empty? Stitch: Vergrata woba do. (He sniffs the cell and growls.) Jade: I think that's not a good sign. (Sonic presses the button to open the door and as he walks in something punches him then kicks him to the wall.) Mac: Sonic..(He's blasted to the end of the hall.) Jade: Just you and me. (Stitch sniffs the air.) Stitch: Bawooba wedo. Jade: Wha- (She get's slapped.) Ow! Stitch: Betwebo lago! Jade: I can- (She get's kneed in the stomach.) Hey! Stitch: Nafaga hwoba! Jade: Stitch I can't un- (Get's punched in the face.) You know what! Defego Heazrits! (She creates a whirlwind of pink energy that hit's the invisible figure reveled to be Selene.) Selene? Selene: How did you…Jade? Jade: Yes it's me. Selene: You look different. Jade: Long story. Selene: Who's the blue dude? Jade: Another long story. Oh and also you knocked out my friends. Selene: Oh sorry. (INSIIDE THE BOW) (Braxon kicks Chomper across the room and Kari catches him with a shield.) Braxon: Give up little girl. Kari: We- (Her communicator beeps.) Oh sorry gotta jet. Important business to take care of. Braxon: I'm not done with you! (His jetpack activates and flies towards Kari and Chomper but they are surrounded by a dome and teleported out of there.) NO! (He looks out the window to see Kari's spaceship fly past his.) (AT HALLWAY) (the last of the robots get destroyed) Buttercup: Guess that's the last of them. Bubbles: Better return to the ship. Blossom: Right (all three fly for the ship) (AT WONDERLAND) Gwen: What can't you slay the Jabberwocky yourself? White Queen(Kari look-a-like): I am not a murder kind of queen. (avoids killing a firefly) Gwen: (thinking to herself) That is so not Kari. White Queen(Kari look-a-like): Well, are you prepared? Gwen: Any day of the week. (12 HOURS LATER AT THE BATTLEGROUND) Gwen: (steps out of the gates wearing armor) I hope this worth it. (everyone on both sides walk onto a chess board battle field) White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): Alright, this is a battle between the champions of the queens, red and white. Red Queen(Mandy personality): (looks at Gwen) I see you released my prisoners. Gwen: What else did I have to do? Let them die? No way. Stayne(Duncan personality): (snaps his fingers) (the Jabberwocky flies out of his cave and lands on the battlefield and then Gwen walks and stops in front of him) Jabberwocky: Well, guess you might have this match to die for. Gwen: Those puns aren't funny. White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): Now, begin. Gwen: There five things here that can't happen in the real world, one (dodges an attack)Duncan and Mandy dating, two (while dodging) growing and shrinking, three two rivalry queens, four falling (while dodging) down a rabbit hole that leads to strange place, and five is you! (throws sword like a boomerang which slices off the Jabberwocky's head) White Rabbit(Leshawna personality): She did it! (Everyone cheers but when everyone stop there is one person continuing to clap which is Mad Hatter(Trent personality).) Gwen: Oh hey Tren-Hatter. Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Well you did it you freed Wonderland from the Red Queen. Red Queen(Mandy personality): (White knights are taking her and Stayne(Duncan personality) away.) You'll never get away with this! I'll get you for this and your little friends to! White Queen(Kari look-a-like): (Walks over to the Jabberwocky's head with a vial and takes some poison from it's tooth and holds her nose.) Here this will take you home. (She hands it to Gwen.) Gwen: What do you mean? White Queen(Kari look-a-like): The venom from the Jabberwocky has magical properties that will that you home with some side effects. Mad Hatter(Trent personality): Or you could stay here. White Queen(Kari look-a-like): Hatter her place isn't here. Gwen: She's right I don't belong here. (Mad Hatter (Trent personality) looks sad.) But I'll see you in my dreams. (She drinks the venom and everything becomes fuzzy then it turns black. She starts to her Izzy and Trent's voices.) Trent(voice): Is she ok? Izzy(voice): I don't know. Trent(voice): Don't poke her with a stick! Izzy(voice): Look she's waking up! (Gwen wakes up to see Izzy and Trent standing over her.) Gwen: What happened? Izzy: Wellllllll…we don't know. Trent: You were just laying out here in front of a rabbit hole. Izzy: Be careful you might fall down it next time. Gwen: (She thinks to herself) Yeah I should…. Trent: What's wrong? Gwen: I think I'm gonna (She barfs on the ground and her face turns green.) Izzy: Ewwww! (KARI'S SPACESHIP) Mac: So you're Selene. Selene: Yup. But I had no idea that o had a third sister. Kari: You have two more back on Barobo. Cream: Hey where are we going? Kari: You'll see. (They land at what seems to be a pink and yellow house shaped like a cupcake and when everyone comes out of the ship a Glameow pops out of a bush.) Mac: What's a Glameow doing here? Glameow: Meow! (Just then a Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, Deerling, Zorua, Bagon, Vulpix, Buizel, Pansage, Vanilluxe, Gothorita, Reuniclus, Shinx, Cherubi, Eevee, Munchlax, Pichu, Spinark, Phanpy, Pelipper, Maractus, Mawile, Jynx, Gligar, Spheal, Vespiquen, Musharna, Swoobat, and Sewaddle all appear.) Mac: Holy Pokemon! Ben: Who's all are they? Kari: Uuummmmmm mine. Bubbles: There are a lot of Pokemon. Kari: Yeah I know. (Just then a old woman walks out of the house.) Kari: HI grandma. Kari's Grandma: Hello dear. Buttercup: That's your grandma? (20 minutes later.) Kari's Grandma: Oh course I'll take care of the girls. Kari: Thanks grandma I'll…(Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Deerling, and Zorua grab on to her leg.) Oh come on! Mac: Just take them with you. Kari: All right. (She take 6 poke balls and takes and they all go in them.) (Everyone get's in the spaceship and Kari's Grandma, Jade, and Selene all wave good bye as they leave.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that contain puking Category:Article stubs Category:Slice of Life